


You Idiot

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris is a softy, Fenris loves Hawke lots, Fluff, Hawke loves Fenris lots, Hawke treats a wound, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Fenris gets an injury when protecting Hawke. Hawke bandages his wound while trying to scold him but he's too damn sweet.





	You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is short compared to like  
> All my works and it makes me  
> sALTY

  
Hawke helped Fenris settle down into a chair before letting out an annoyed sigh. “You are a complete and utter fool,” she scolded before beginning her search for medical supplies.

“You would've have been seriously injured if he hit you,” Fenris stated, shifting slightly but grimacing when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

She quickly shot him a glare. “So you can get injured?” She countered.

He shook his head. “You sit out of the battle for the most part, my wound is much milder in comparison to what you would've gotten,” he said.

She plopped her supplies down on the table before settling down into a chair beside his. “I'm a mage, Fenris,” she said, “I can protect myself.” She went to getting his tunic off, making small irritated noises when it fought her.

“The sword was huge,” he commented, moving his arms to make it easier for her. He gave her a strange look when she started laughing. He knew it was stupid to ask, but he did anyways. “What's so funny?”

“It was a _huge sword._ ” And with those few words, she burst out laughing.

“You are… ridiculous,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“You love it,” she replied when her laughing fit ceased. She went back to her supplies, though a smile decorated her face. He let out a sigh but a small smile also had found its way to his face. He cared about Hawke, more than he knew he could.

His smile was soon replaced with a grimace as Hawke applied a poultice to his wound. “A little warning next time,” he hissed.

She laughed. “Oh, don't be a baby,” she teased.

“Can't you do your healing magic anyways?” He groaned as she applied more poultice, but considerably gentler.

“This is your punishment for being an idiot,” she chirped before giving him an innocent look.

He rolled his eyes and slightly shifted. “It's a wonder how we even got this far,” he grumbled. Hawke laughed in reply and hit his undamaged shoulder.

“It's like those romance novels about the mage and Templar,” she laughed, “except that Templar is a _really_ handsome elf who hates mages with every ounce of his being.”

He raised an eyebrow, too intrigued by her statement to feel embarrassed about her compliment. “You read those?” He asked. Her face suddenly light up red.

“I, um, uh.” She began searching her mind for some sort of excuse, any excuse for how she knew.

He let out a laugh, one that would normally melt her but she was too damned embarrassed to be swept away by his voice. She buried her face into her hands, letting out a noise that could only be described as ‘I'm really embarrassed, screw you.’

“Hawke, you are certainly special.” He said once his laughter subsided. He soon realized her face was buried into her hands and panicked a bit. Was she crying? _Please don't be crying._ “Hawke?”

Her head snapped up, feeling guilt seep in as she realized she made him worry. “You embarrassed me!” She said, her voice raising a few octaves.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair which earned him a grumble. It was long before she returned to her task. He let out a few grunts when she tugged on the bandage too hard but let out a sigh of relief when she was done.

“Good?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle. She touched his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

He smiled and put his hand over hers. “You suck at bandaging, but yeah, I'm good,” he said.

She let out a snort, kicking his thigh. “Asshole.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.


End file.
